New life, new discoveries
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Samantha is a poor 16 year old orphan who has supported herself for her entire life with no help from anyone else. How does she react when she starts to fall for Draco Malfoy, who just wants to make life easier on her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I hope you all like this new story, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I have the first few chapters written up. I do not own HP. Not making any money. This is just an exercise for creative porposes only.

* * *

My name is Samantha.

Just Samantha.

I never knew my last name but I knew one thing for sure.

I was different. Weird things happened around me when I was younger, and as I had gotten older I had been able to make things happen, things that had saved my life more than once.

When Albus Dumbledore found me running around the New York City streets I had been very skeptical, of him, of what he was saying and about the school where there were 'others like me.'

After a demonstration in which he had 'apperated' from right in front of me to behind me, I was convinced.

I was a witch.

He had taken me to London to get things for school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he had taken me to get a wand I told him that I could do things with out one. He said it was good to have one anyway.

While in Diagon Alley we had been surrounded by reporters with flashing cameras and shouted questions.

When asked who I was Dumbledore had announced that he was adopting me and giving me his second to last name Brian.

So now I was Samantha Brian.

"Look," I said to Albus as we walked on the grounds of the school. He had let me explore the castle all day and I had to say that it was absolutely magnificent. "I know that all the students here sleep in dormitories but I have never done that. I don't know how to share living space with other people, let alone an entire room of other people. I need my own space."

"I will have a place created for you on the grounds if you'd like." He said, stroking his beard. "I know how difficult it is to change habits you've had your entire life."

"I can do it." I said. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Is here okay?" I asked, motioning to the clearing that we were standing in, next to the forest. He nodded.

I took a deep breath and imagined what I wanted before waving my hand. A small house appeared in the same stone design of the main castle. It was one story and was very charming.

"That was brilliant." Albus said cheerfully. I went inside and smiled when I saw all my stuff, which wasn't much, in there, with a twin sized bed and two glasses of tea on the table. We sat down and drank the tea.

"When school starts you will have three tutors, if you will, helping you catch up on what you've missed. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. They have been friends since their first year. Tomorrow everyone will be arriving and you'll be going through sorting."

He finished his tea and left me to myself. I showered and got ready for bed and looked in the mirror. I was 5'8", with long black hair that had red and blue streaks through it. My bottom lip and tongue were pierced, as were my ears. I had purple eyes. A weird shade of light, deep purple. I had C cup breasts that looked smaller thanks to a tight bra, a small waist and long legs.

I laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep, wondering how the next few days would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening I dressed in my school uniform, plaid skirt that I had shortened a bit, dress shirt with a vest over it, high-heeled boots that stopped just below my knee and a robe. I looked hot. I made sure I had my wand. Albus told me I needed to learn how to use it.

I walked into the great hall and stood over where all the first years were standing.

An older woman, Professor Magonagal, was calling out all the names for students to be sorted. I was last.

"Samantha Brain." The place went silent and students started looking around. I stood from my slouched position against the wall and walked up to the stool and sat down. Students were waiting silently to see what house I would be in. This should be fun.

"This amuses you?" The hat asked me.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Why is that?" It asked me.

"I'm like the shiny new toy for all the people here to poke and prod me." I told him. "I find it kind of funny that they live in a world full of so many amazing things and they stare at me."

"You don't seem to mind." It said and I heard several laughs.

"It's gonna happen weather I mind it or not so why not enjoy it?" I said.

"I haven't had this much trouble sorting a student in five years." It said. "You would do well anywhere I were to put you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said smiling.

"I think I'll put you in Slytherin." The hat said and the table to the left erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. The hat was removed and Professor Magonagal looked at me.

"You may take a seat at your house table." She said and I stood and slowly walked towards the table. A spot was made for me next to a blonde guy with gray eyes and a bad boy smile.

"I'm Draco." He said holding out his hand.

"Samantha." I said shaking his hand.

"So you grew up in the muggle world?" he asked me.

"Muggle?" I asked him.

"Non-magic users." He clarified.

"Oh!" I said. "Um, yeah. Sorry, the words are still confusing the hell out of me." I told him.

"So where did you grow up?" He asked with a smile.

"New York." I said. I looked up at the ceiling that showed a starry night.

"That's in the U.S. right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

A man with long black hair and a hooked nose was walking down the table handing out slips of paper to all the students.

"Samantha, this is Professor Snape." Draco said when the man had gotten to us. "He's the defense against the dark arts teacher and the head of our house."

"Hi." I said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Miss Brian." He said. "Glad to have you in Slytherin."

He handed Draco and I a slip of paper.

"These are your schedules. Draco, you can show Miss Brian to her classes for the first few days. Also, she has a period where Mr. Potter and his friends are mentoring her. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and we both agree that it would be good if you helped mentor her as well."

"Of coarse, Sir." Draco said.

"Miss Brian, if you have any questions feel free to ask any of your fellow Slytherins for assistants."

"Thank you." I said.

He walked away, passing out schedules and I looked down at mine.

Transfiguration- Magonagal

Potions- Slughorn

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Snape

Charms- Flitwick

Dueling- Snape

Mentor- Student

Draco glanced at my schedule and smiled.

"We have Potions, Defense and the mentoring class together." He said.

"It is time for you all to head off to bed." Albus said. "Follow your Prefects to your dormitories, please." He told everyone. "Lights out in two hours."

I stood up and followed the rest of the Slytherins and Draco to a wall with a tapestry on it.

The Prefect said a password and the tapestry opened up into a doorway.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"Each of the dormitories has a secret entrance." Draco told me. "You need a password to get in." He saw my expression and smiled. "Don't worry. It'll take a while to get used to but it'll get easier."

I sat down on one of the couches so did he.

"Do you want to play a game of chess?" He asked me.

"I'm not very good at it." I told him.

"How about I help you. We can play against Vincent." He told me. "Crabbe!" He said and a thicker guy sat down across from us.

They set up the board and I sat on the floor between Draco's feet.

He explained what all the pieces did and how they moved.

"Ladies first." Vincent said. I started to lift my hand to move a piece when Draco caught my hand and held it.

"Which one do you want to move?" He asked me. I pointed at it. "Say 'pawn to D4."

"Pawn to D4." I said and laughed when the pawn moved to the right spot.

We played for awhile and I lost most of the games but Draco helped me to get in a few good moves.

"Ten minutes to lights out." Professor Snape said from the doorway. "Draco walk Miss Brian to her apartment." Then he left.

"You have an apartment here?" Draco asked, standing up.

"On the grounds." I said.

"It's cold outside. Give me a second to get a cloak." He went up a set of stairs and came back with a cloak that he draped over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered. He led me to the main door and turned to me.

"Light your wand." He told me. I blushed and he smiled. "Take out your wand." He instructed. I did. "Now say 'lumos'"

"Lumos." I whispered and the tip of my wand lit up.

He did the same for his wand and then led me down the lawn to my house.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said.

"No problem." He whispered standing on the porch with me. "I'll meet you in the great hall tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"I'll be there." I handed him back his cloak and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight, Samantha." He said and started to walk away. When he was about ten feet away I spoke.

"Hey, how do I turn this thing off?"

"Nox." He laughed. I whispered the word and my wand went out.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking into the great hall the next day and I saw Draco speaking with three people. I walked up to him and they all went quiet.

"Secrets, secrets, are not fun unless I am a part of one." I said with a small smile.

"We were just discussing where we would meet for your mentoring." A brown haired girl said then held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

I shook her hand.

"I'm Samantha, but I guess you already know that. It's nice to meet you," I said sincerely. "But you are a really bad liar."

The red headed boy snorted a laugh.

"I'm Ron and this is Harry." He said and I shook hands with both of them as well.

"Well, were would you guys like to meet?" I asked.

"How about one of the empty classrooms?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask me." I said. "I have no idea where one of those is." I looked up at Draco.

"We'll be there at 8." He said and we went to the Slytherin table. When we had sat down and started eating I looked over at him.

"So I take it you don't like them." I said before taking another bite of cereal.

"We never got along." Was all he said. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. I raised my eyebrows but decided to just finish my breakfast.

"You know what," I said when I was done. "I need to go to the library so I'll find my own way to my classes."

I stood up and walked to the library. I went to the librarian first.

"Can I help you?" The older woman asked.

"I was wondering if you had any books that had simple basic spells." I said.

"Sure, sweetheart." She said. "Follow me." I followed her around and she found me three textbooks that she checked out to me. Then I found my Transfiguration classroom.

"Miss Brian," Professor Magonagal said after she had gotten her class started on a reading assignment. "When you go to your mentor class I would like you to give this to Miss Granger." She handed me an envelope. "It's a list of things that you should learn." I nodded and started the reading she had assigned.

Next I had Potions. I made it there and Professor Slughorn started to explain what would be happening in his class. For the most part I ignored Draco but it was kind of hard to do when he sat next to me as we were told to skim through our textbooks to familiarize ourselves with them.

I skimmed through it and then I opened up one of the books I had gotten from the library.

I had something called Eidetic Memory. I can remember everything I read. I spoke quietly as I read, repeating every spell or incantation three times and what they did before moving onto the next one.

"Samantha." Draco said. "Look, I'm-"

"That'll be it for today." Professor Slughorn said and we all left.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a small nook where no one was walking. "Potter and I have had a grudge against each other since the first night we arrived here in first year."

"It's fine." I said. "But don't take your anger out on me."

"I won't." He said. I sighed and smiled and he led us down to the dungeons where the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was being held.

"Glad to know the two of you saw fit to show up." Professor Snape said with out any venom. I could see another teacher watching the class and assumed that he was just trying to look fair.

"Sorry, Sir." I said as we took our seats. "I got lost on the way back from the library." I said holding up one of the books I had checked out.

"Very well." He said. "We will be practicing some basic defense spells to refresh everyone's memory. One partner will be trying to disarm and the other will try to stop them."

Draco turned to me just as a thick guy was assigned as his partner. I was paired up with Dean Thomas.

I saw him talking to someone in his house and sizing me up. I'd bet money that he was going to try to humiliate me.

"Miss Brian, if you want you can sit out of this assignment." Snape said and I lifted my head.

"I've read up on some spells I could probably use." I said and several people laughed.

Everything inside of me wanted to fight with my switchblade but I knew that I wouldn't be able to.

"Just so you know, Cupcake, Expelliarmus is the disarming spell you want to use." Thomas said. We stood about twenty feet away from each other and I took my wand out. Stupid wand still felt weird in my hand.

"You rea-"

"Expelliarmus." I said and his wand flew out of his hand.

"I'm sorry," I said sweetly. "Did I do that right?"

He glared and retrieved his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

"Protego." I said and the spell bounced off of me.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

"Protego!"

He was pissed and determined to win. Not good.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and I was hit with what felt like a brick wall. I flew into a wall and the air rushed out of my lungs. "Expelliarmus!" he tried again.

"Protego!" I managed to get out just in time. "Flipendo."

Thomas flipped through the air and landed on his back.

"Enough!" Professor Snape shouted. "Thomas, detention with me for a week. I said disarm, not stun."

Thankfully, that part of the class was over. Professor Snape had all the Griffendors do essays because of Thomas and I went back to reading the spell book. I needed to know these to protect myself. I had a feeling that this was going to happen again.

"Miss Brian, I am sending you to your mentor class. I want you to practice some of theses spells." Snape said. "You and Malfoy go collect your other mentors and get started. I will excuse you for the rest of your classes."

I packed my books in my bag and was surprised when Draco hitched it over his shoulder.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley are supposed to come with us." Draco said to the teacher, showing the note from Snape.

"Why are we doing this now?" Ron asked.

"Thomas attacked her in class." Draco snapped. "We were disarming and he stunned her."

"I'll go and get a few books from the library and be right back." Hermione said and left. We got into a large empty room.

"How about I teach you how to levitate things?" Ron said. "It comes in handy."

"Sure." I said.

"There are two spells you can use. Wingardrium Leviosa is for objects." He showed me the wand movement and exactly how to say the spell. "Try it." He encouraged pointing to a chair across the room.

I tried and the chair wobbled a bit but didn't levitate.

"Here," Draco said moving behind me. "Try holding your wand like this." He helped me fix the hold on it and I smiled when he didn't move away. "Now try."

He whispered the spell in my ear and guided my hand as I did and the chair lifted and stayed in the air. Slowly he moved his hand away and stepped back. The chair wobbled a bit but stayed in the air.

"Alright now move the chair to the other side of the room slowly." Harry said. I moved my hand to the left and the chair followed my movement to the far side of the room where I set it down on the floor.

"The next one levitates a person by his ankles." Harry said. "You can practice on Malfoy."

"Not on your life, Potter." Draco said.

"Enough!" Hermione said walking in with a cart full of books and a dummy. "You can practice the Levicorpus spell on the test dummy."

"Maybe you should show me that one before I try it." I said taking a step away. They demonstrated it a few times and I got it.

"I already started learning some spells from the book I got this morning." I told Hermione. "I'm about half way through."

"Since this morning?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Eidetic memory?"

"Yes." I said.

We spent the next several hours practicing charms and spells and curses until about an hour before dinner.

When the others had left I turned to Draco.

"You want to got to my place and hang out for a bit?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. We packed up all of our things and walked down. I tossed my bag on the small table and Draco set his down.

"What kind of life did you have before you came here?" He asked me.

"I was abandoned when I was a baby and I bounced around a lot. Finally I got tired of it and ran away from the foster parents that I was living with and I managed on my own. I got a fake ID and a job and was on my own ever since." I told him. I watched his facial expression to try and see what he thought about it.

"Wow." He said. "Is that why you live out here?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't think I could have done it." We talked about me for a bit longer then I asked about him.

He got quiet for a second.

"I'm an only child. My father is a strict man, one of the board members at this school and he has a lot of connections in the Ministry of Magic. A long time ago he was a follower of a really dark wizard who was taking over the wizarding world." He took a deep breath. "My dad turned against the dark wizard and helped to bring him down but people still fear him and me because they think that since the dark wizard is starting to rise to power again my father will join him again."

I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at the far wall.

"I should probably get to my room." He said standing up.

"Yeah." I said.

I walked him to the door and he kissed my cheek just like the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Then next two months went like that. I'd hang out with Draco and some other friends I had made, mentor with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, then after dinner he would walk me to my place and kiss me on the cheek.

I had to admit that I liked Draco. He was a bad boy but he was sweet as well and he didn't push.

It was snowing this morning and it was the first time I'd be allowed into town so I dressed in skinny jeans, Ugg boots and a black hoodie with nothing under it. I added gloves, tucked my wand in my pocket and went outside.

When I got to the great hall I saw Draco talking to a man that had to be his father. I didn't know weather or not to go over to him so instead I walked over to where Albus was sitting at the head table.

"Can you sign this please?" I asked him and he scrawled his name on the paper.

"Dumbledore."

I turned to see Draco, his father, and Professor Snape standing behind me.

"Ah, Lucius." Albus said shaking hands with Mr. Malfoy. "This is Samantha." He introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"The pleasure is mine." He said shaking my hand.

"Draco is mentoring Samantha." Albus started talking and I looked over at Draco. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a simple black tee with a long cloak. He looked like a dark angel.

I had to get out of here before I started thinking dirty thoughts about Draco in front of his father.

"Samantha, why don't we head down to Hogsmead and catch up with everyone else in about an hour at the three broomsticks?"

"Brilliant idea, Draco." Mr. Malfoy said. He led me out of the hall and we walked down the snow-covered path.

"You're a tease, you know that?" I asked him.

"Oh?" He asked me. "How am I a tease?"

"You walk around like the bad boy of the entire school and yet you are the sweetest most polite boy I have ever met." I said.

Draco stopped walking and backed me against a tree with his hands on my hips.

"I simply can't let it be known that I am sweet or polite." He said. "I've spent years trying to work on my bad boy reputation. What can I do to remedy this?" he asked me.

I was too busy staring at him that I jumped closer to him when his cold hands touched my bare skin and let out a small whimper.

"You should be wearing more clothing, Samantha." Draco whispered in my ear. "You'll catch a cold."

Slowly his ice cold hands traveled up my back causing me to arch closer to his chest and baring my throat to him.

This must have been what he was waiting for because he pressed a trail of kisses from my collar bone, up my neck, over my jaw to the corner of my mouth.

I bit my lip when his hands moved to my side and his thumbs pressed into the sides of my breasts.

"Do you still consider me a sweet, polite boy?" He asked teasing. I managed to shake my head. "Have you come up with any other describing words?"

"Uh…" I said. His tongue darted out and licked the corner of my mouth. "Wicked." Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"I like wicked." He whispered before he kissed me. I went still for a moment then melted into him completely. He started the kiss slowly but then he was pressing my mouth open with his thumb and he licked my lower lip.

He kissed me slowly and passionately. When he pulled away I was panting and trying to pull him closer to me but he chuckled.

"My dad, Snape and Dumbledore are coming." He whispered and I gasped when he kissed me once more before he pulled away and when I shivered he put his black cloak on me.

"Not nice." I muttered as he grabbed my hand and we kept walking down the path. I blushed when I saw all three of them laughing.

"I think they saw." I whispered.

"They did." Draco whispered in my ear. "Lets go get something warm to drink."

I kept my head down and blushed as he led me into a place called The Three Broomsticks. He found a large table and ordered two drinks called butter beer.

"I can tell why they call you the Slytherin Sex God." I whispered.

"Where did you here that?" He asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Half the girls at school seems to think that they need to warn me that you are a playboy and I needed to watch out." I told him.

"They are severely exaggerating my sex life." Draco said. He took my hand and pulled me a bit closer to him on the bench seat. "I haven't slept with anyone since you arrived at Hogwarts and for several months before."

The adults chose that moment to arrive and sat down with us. They ordered and a second later all of our drinks were served.

"What is this stuff?" I asked and all of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's butter beer." Draco said. He explained it to me a bit and I took a sip.

"You really haven't been exposed to the wizarding world at all, have you?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

I shook my head.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Dumbledore.

"I wonder if you would mind if we took Samantha for the holiday and showed her around our world for a few weeks?" He said. "Draco would continue to mentor her under my supervision of coarse." He added.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Samantha." Albus told him and they looked at me. I went wide eyed and looked up at Draco who was leaning back in his seat with his arm over the back of his seat. He looked at me with his smirk on his face and raised one of his blonde eyebrows.

"I'd like that." I said quietly.

"Well if it isn't Samantha Brian." I looked over to see a blonde woman that reminded me of a vulture walking over. "I've been trying to get an interview with you for weeks. Didn't you get my owl?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully the chapters will be updated more often now! Standard disclaimer applies. Please review!

* * *

"Well if it isn't Samantha Brian." I looked over to see a blonde woman that reminded me of a vulture walking over. "I've been trying to get an interview with you for weeks. Didn't you get my owl?"

I looked around at the people sitting with me. What the hell did an owl have to do with an interview?

She pulled out a pad of paper and a quill that started to float just in front of her.

"Miss Brian, how exactly did you con Albus Dumbledore into taking you in?" She asked.

"Maybe we should have this interview somewhere more… private?" I asked her sweetly. She agreed readily and we walked out to the front of the pub and stood in view of the window.

She repeated her question.

"No comment." I said.

"Do you often make a habit out of sinking your claws into the rich and famous?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her.

"You want me to believe that you didn't know that the Malfoy's are one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world?" She laughed.

"Quote this." I shouted before I punched her in the face.

I was pulled away before I could punch her again.

"Samantha, calm down." Draco whispered in my ear and I shivered and tried to kick the vile woman in the gut. Draco's arms tightened around me and he pulled me back several feet. "Calm down."

I took a deep breath and another and another. Then I realized that I was crying. I turned into Draco's arms and buried my face in his neck.

"Samantha, what happened?" Draco asked me.

"She said I was tricking you into liking me because you're rich. And same with Albus." I said.

"That crazy bitch!" The woman screamed.

"My dear name calling does not suit you at all." Albus said and I tried to get closer to Draco. He tightened his arm around me and I sighed.

"Why don't you take Samantha now while I handle this." Albus said and Lucius nodded.

"We'll get you some clothing when we get home." He told me. "Draco will side along apparate you."

"The popping in and out of space thing?" I asked looking up at Draco. He smiled. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

"Close your eyes and hold on." He told me and then I felt a pull behind my navel.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" I screamed.

When we hit the ground I started punching his chest.

"You stupid, inconsiderate asshole!" I said as he caught my fists in his hands and held me closed to him.

"Samantha, calm down." He said still laughing. "You're okay, I promise I won't apperate again if you stop hitting me."

"You knew I was freaked out with the whole popping in and out of space thing and you still did it!" I said. He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"No you're not." I complained. He smiled.

"Let's go inside." He said. "We'll get a quick snack and I'll show you around the manor."

I nodded and he took my hand, leading me through a lush garden and into a beautiful house. We went to the kitchen and he asked one of the house elves for something sweet to eat.

A few minutes later the elf came back with a plate of cookies and two glasses of cold milk.

The kitchen was surprisingly modern and we sat at the table as we ate.

"Now be honest, Samantha." Draco said with his hand on my thigh. "Was apperating really as bad as you thought it would be?"

I shivered and blushed as I shook my head.

He chuckled lightly and he was feeding me a bit of cookie when his father walked into the kitchen with a regal looking woman. I blushed even more and Draco pulled me onto his lap, pinching me lightly when I struggled.

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Samantha Brain, my girlfriend." He said to the woman. She smiled at me as I gasped at the use of the world girlfriend.

"Excuse my son his bad manners." She said. "He, like his father, seems to assume that his word is law and sometimes forgets to let others know, or asking."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," I said. "And I assure you, Draco has been nothing but a gentleman to me."

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat.

"For the most part." I added.

"You let me know if he does anything unbecoming and I'll take care of him for you." She said laughing. I opened my mouth to jokingly tell her about the apperating incident but Draco nipped at my shoulder.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said smiling.

"I'm going to show Samantha around." Draco said helping me off his lap.

"Just be ready in about an hour." His father said. "We'll be going shopping in London. Samantha will be needing some things for the events we'll be attending."

Draco nodded and tugged me out of the room. He showed me the ballroom, formal dining room, gardens and the library before he led me up two flights of stairs to a dark blue door. Draco looked a bit nervous.

"This is my room." He said opening the door and walking in to sit on the edge of the bed. The bed that was bigger than a king sized bed and covered in white silk sheets. I blushed and looked around. There were huge bay windows that stopped around knee level. The walls were shades of blue and curtains were sheer white.

On the walls were Quiddich posters and I raised a brow at the two or three half naked girls that were blowing kisses to Draco and trying to get him to look at them.

He moved back on the bed and spread his legs, patting the sheets for me to sit. When I did he started to massage my shoulders. I dropped my head forward and moaned a bit.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Of?" I asked.

"The manor, the cookies, the library, my hands on your body?" He whispered. I trembled and he wrapped an arm around my waist while the other tilted my head to the side. My hands were clenched in the sheets beside his thighs.

"It's wonderful." I said quietly.

"Lay on your stomach for me." He said. He tugged my shirt up over my head before I could stop him. I covered my chest with my arms and gasped. He wrapped his arms around me and I noticed that he turned my head and kept his eyes on mine. "I just want to give you a massage." He told me. "I'm not going to try and cop a feel and I won't do anything you don't want to. I'm just going to massage your back, okay?"

I nodded and he moved a pillow so I could lay down comfortably with my arms folded under my head. He set his hands on my shoulders and started to rub them.

"Samantha," He sighed. "If you don't want me to do this I'll stop."

"No!" I said quickly. "It's just… I've never had my shirt off in front of anyone." I dropped my head in shame.

"Not that I'm disappointed about that because it gives me great pleasure, but why?" He asked, his voice soft and calm as he kept rubbing small circles on the back of my neck with his thumbs.

"I… my breasts are too big." I said quietly. "I don't want guys to be interested in me just because of my chest size and I don't want them to be disgusted."

I felt safe when I talked to him and relaxed from the massage he was giving me.

"Is that why your bra is way too tight for you?" He asked. "You're trying to make them look smaller?"

"H-how did you know that?" I asked.

"I can see the marks it's leaving on your skin." He said. "You've got nothing to worry about, Sam. I promise I won't like you more or less because of your breasts. But when we go shopping I think you should get some new bras. This one is clearly causing you pain."

"You don't have-" I started to say.

"It's causing you pain." He said as he continued to massage me. "I can't stand that, especially when I can stop it. Please, let me do this for you."

I just nodded and relaxed into the mattress. About forty five minutes later there was a delicate knock on the door.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Ok." Draco said and we heard her walk away. Draco sat up and moved to the side of the bed. I sat up and draped my arms over myself. He whispered something I couldn't hear and then handed me my bra before turning away so I could have some privacy.

He must have made it slightly bigger because when I put it on it wasn't nearly as tight as it had been. I put my hoodie on over it and looked down at my hands.

"Samantha." He said quietly and took my hand. He pulled me to my feet and tilted my chin up to look at him. "You have no reason to be self conscious around me."

"I- I'm not used to this." I said quietly. "I've never been in any kind of relationship and I don't know what to do or what we are."

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me gently.

"I'm perfectly okay with taking this slowly." He said. "I know I didn't ask earlier but I would like you to be my girlfriend."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.


End file.
